


Something New

by audreyslove



Series: Swingers [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Written for #OQPromptParty2019 prompt #11, set in the swingers verse,





	Something New

They haven’t done this for a while, and Robin feels a little rusty.  


Usually, at one of these lifestyle clubs, he’d either be with Regina, sussing out potential couples, or they’d separate, work the crowd, and reconvene and share if either of them found anyone with a mutual interest.

The last time they were together they found a single woman, or rather a single woman found _them._ She was bold and direct, extremely flirtatious and aggressive, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Regina as well.

But they are getting older, their responsibilities at work are more pressing, and they just have a lot less time to play these days.

He’s watching her from the bar instead of talking to others.

She’s been talking to the same guy, a tall, lanky type of guy with a scruffy beard. He has a muscle shirt on that Robin imagines is what attracted her to him. You can tell he’s in incredible shape, the shirt clinging to every ripple of his torso, clear even in the darkened light of the club.

Robin wonders who he came with. It is a bit unlike Regina to chat for so long with the man before speaking to the other half of the couple. Regina is clever and knows showing immediate interest in the woman avoids any type of jealousy. But this… she’s doing this a bit differently.

Regina leaves this man and heads back to Robin with a coy smile.

“I met someone,” she informs him, robbing him of his drink for a quick sip.

“I see that,” Robin chuckles. “Seems you two hit it off. What about the woman?”

“No,” she shakes her head slowly. “I met some _one._ As in a single man. He’s alone.”

“How’d he get in?” Robin asks, confused because the club restricts single men in most cases.

“Came here with a girl who sponsored him in. But they are both rolling solo.” She smiles. “He, um, saw us together and is very into both of us. And I thought, if you’re comfortable,” she leans toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “it might be fun to try something new?”

Robin presses a kiss into her brow line and flashes her a devilish smile, but gives himself a moment to contemplate. They’ve never been with just one man before. A woman, yes, two women, even three women once. And they’ve been with couples. But not a man.

It’s just easier with women, especially for the simple reason that Regina is bisexual and Robin is not.

At the same time, it’s not like he’s never shared Regina with another man, and he’s not bothered by it, a naked man does not make him uncomfortable or turn him _off,_ he’s just not interested.

He remembers about a year ago when they picked up a straight woman at a bar. She was new and interested in him, but not Regina. Regina didn’t mind, she knew Robin was into that woman and didn’t want to spoil his fun. She agreed to that night and got a lot of pleasure out of it even though the sex was harder, being respectful of the woman’s space and all.

But he understands. Sometimes just watching her with someone can do crazy things to his body and mind, pump him full of adrenaline, lust, even pride as she works a man into the ground, leaving him desperate and spent.

This could be a night of that.

And it does sound fun.

“I think… I’d like to see what it is like,” Robin murmurs into her ear.

.::.

Normally, he’d get a hotel room nearby and they’d all retire together.

But Keith’s loft is right across the street. It’s not safe, not at all, but for some reason, Robin’s gut says to trust it, and they agree to continue the party at his place.

Regina is being… flirtatious. She’s always like this when they do something new, the adventurous side of her takes over, pumps her full of hormones and has her riled and ready.

She kisses Robin in the elevator, and Robin can hear Keith’s murmured moan as she does.

He decides to give the man a show and gropes at her ass, kneading shamelessly.

“Fuck, you two are hot,” Keith groans.

Regina smiles into the kiss, and Robin can already tell what she wants, just from a slight reaction, a shift in her stance. He doesn’t need to give permission, but he nods anyway, giving her a playful nudge as he kisses her one last time. She turns to Keith and grabs him by the collar and kisses him.

It’s _hot,_ more so than Robin expected, his breath shuddering as he watches her bend up, going on the tiptoes of her heels as Keith ducks down kiss her.

He’s experienced, this Keith, but Regina is something else, and she leaves him with a breathless, surprised moan as the elevator stops.

“Lead the way,” she says, motioning Keith toward the elevator door.

He smiles and walks to his apartment, Regina taking Robin’s hand as she follows.

Regina kisses Robin again after they enter the apartment, pushing him into the wall as she does. She’s all excitement and anticipation and it’s contagious, he feels the same bubbly feeling rising in him. When he dips down to kiss her neck, he can feel her head turn, her arm slope backward, a sex-laced moan of, “Come here.”

Keith takes the hint, falling behind her. She’s sandwiched between them, trading kisses with both of them.

Robin is already hard, turned on by her enthusiasm, but also by how much they seem to be exciting _Keith_ , the man is not quiet about his appreciation, making these little moans and gasps, whispering how gorgeous Regina is, how her tongue feels inside him.

He’s not been in this situation with a vocal man before, and it’s definitely not something he’d ever think he’d like, but he loves this.

Regina grinds against him, and it’s even better when she tilts her head to kiss Keith, Robin takes a moment to watch them, noticing Keith’s hands low on her side, his hips jutting back and forth.

He’s grinding against her ass, clearly as into this as Robin is, just as easily turned on and affected by Regina as Robin is, and there's something hot about that.

Regina’s hands reach for Robin’s waist. When she finds the hem of his shirt she’s blindly lifting it up, her mouth still on Keith’s in a sloppy, sexy kiss.

Robin chuckles and helps her, taking the shirt off himself.

He feels her nails scrape down his skin and closes his eyes and exhales slowly.

This is going to be a long night, and he has to be careful to not get too excited too quickly.

When he opens his eyes, he finds Keith looking at him as he kisses that spot between her neck and shoulder. He’s too far bent down to keep grinding into her, the height difference between them is a bit of an obstacle, but he looks like he’s enjoying himself nonetheless.

He’s looking rather pleased with the state of Robin’s undress, and if he’s that pleased, he sure as fuck will like Regina undressed. So Robin reaches for the tight red tank top she’s wearing and helps her lift it off.

She’s hot like this, in a sheer black bra and a tight little black skirt, heels and no shirt. It’s an outfit in itself, one she occasionally will wear at some of the more risque parties at that club. They never got that far into the night this time, though he supposes they are having their own party of sorts right now.

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Regina asks, raising an eyebrow at Keith. “I think this may be easier if we were…. less vertical.”

“Mmhm,” Keith smiles. He takes his own shirt off before leading them upstairs into the bedroom area.

Robin catches Regina checking him out, and he’s not surprised. Keith’s body is out of a magazine, muscles defined, abs rippling as he moves up the stairs.

Regina takes the lead in the bedroom, she doesn’t always take control, but she’s the center of attention for sure now.

Robin is surprised she reaches for him first, pulling him into a kiss, walking backward until they are at the foot of the bed.

She had looked so hungry for Keith, it hadn’t seemed like her go-to plan.

It crosses his mind that she’s feeling Robin out, making sure there’s proper attention on him, that he feels okay with this.

His heart swells at the thought of how mindful she always is, and then he breaks out of the kiss to dot more along her hairline, whispering, “I want to watch you with him,” into her ear.

“Really?” she moans back, tilting her head so he can kiss that spot on her jaw she loves.

“Really,” he whispers.

She shifts reaches backward for Keith’s hand. He gives it, looking a bit hesitant for the first time.

She turns to the man and instructs, “Lie down.”

Keith smiles and falls backward on the bed. His jeans are belted at his waist, but lying down, there’s a gap, enough to see the band of his boxer briefs. He doesn’t move to take them off yet, which Robin actually appreciates. He doesn’t _mind_ necessarily when new people in bed get stark nude right away, but waiting until there’s assurance that everyone is comfortable is always appreciated.

Regina straddles his legs, her hands rub at the rather large bulge in Keith's pants.

He groans deeply.

She fumbles with his belt. Keith isn’t moving to kiss her, so Robin takes it upon himself to do so, after quickly removing his jeans himself, that is. He proves himself on the bed next to them and runs his hands over her covered breasts, drawing her to a kiss as she continues unbuckling and unbuttoning blindly.

“Mm, Robin,”

“This should be off,” he whispers, hooking a finger around her bra strap.

“God yes,” Keith groans.

Regina nods, so Robin quickly undoes her bra, pressing a quick smooch to each nipple before lying back, content to watch her for a moment, straddling another man in a tight skirt, reaching for his cock— oh shit.

When Regina pulls Keith out of his boxers it’s clear they both had no idea what they were dealing with.

Keith is, well, rather large. Okay, that’s grossly underestimating the state of things. Keith has a porn star cock; it’s long, it’s thick, it curves in a way that seems to enhance everything, and Robin is sure that together they’ve not quite seen a guy anywhere close to that.

“Well,” Regina says, stroking him. “I don’t know, um, that I’m quite ready for _all of this,”_

Keith chuckles. “Yeah, I used to warn people but it always sounds like you’re bragging or full of it.”

“You’re full of _something,”_ Regina murmurs.

She’s cute like this, a little flustered and uncertain. And Robin knows what it will take to loosen her up.

“Come here darling,” Robin asks, holding her hand out for her. “I have an idea.”

She goes willingly, letting him toss her onto her back in the bed next to Keith, who finishes taking off his jeans and boxers.

Robin takes off Regina’s skirt and underwear, but leaves on the heels, he likes the way they look, the way they dig into his back.

He hooks one leg over his back and bends himself over her.

“Please,” she whispers just before his tongue is on her.

The plea goes straight to his cock, and then he dives in, eating at her the way she loves.

.::.

Regina feels like there’s amphetamines in her veins, exhilaration and anticipation pulsing through her.

She’s not sure why this feels so different, but it does.

It’s probably because they’ve never been with such an openly bisexual man before. And even though he can’t _have_ Robin, knowing he _wants_ him is enough for her, seeing the lustful look he keeps giving him, the way he checks him out.

He’s kissing her now, Keith is, and he’s a damn good kisser. He keeps breaking out of it to watch, though, every time Robin does something incredible with his tongue and makes her writhe or moan, Keith pulls out to watch, stroking up her belly as Robin works her up.

Fuck, this was a good idea. She could lube herself up all she wants, but she’s never as relaxed as after an orgasm and Keith is a bit… intimidating in the looks.

And she really never will turn down Robin between her thighs, in any setting. Years of this has made him even _better,_ with different women to try out and learn from he’s become _quite_ knowledgeable on how to get a woman off, has come up with some moves she’d never think to ask for that have her seeing stars.

She gets lost on just the _feeling_ of him for a bit, those presses of his tongue and lips, the long strokes that start high, high at her clit and draw firmly down, the way he licks around her outer and outer lips, pressing soft smooches into her, then drawing his tongue up back to her clit.

His hands get involved, he rubs right above her clit, deeply and the nerves come alive, send a steady current of electricity through her, a rush of shivers to her head that has her jaw going slack and her crying out, clutching at the sheets to ground herself.

“He’s good, huh?” Keith murmurs into her neck before giving her a graze of his teeth and a smack of his lips.

“So good,” Regina breathes, realizing this information may be particularly good for Keith’s fantasies over Robin, “So, so good with his mouth, you’ve no idea, mm!”

Keith cups at her breast and licks at the nipple before giving it a swirling suck. “I think I’m jealous.”

She catches Robin look up at her and she smirks down at him, then runs her fingers through his hair.

“You should be. He’s, _ahh!_ the best at this, every time we take a woman into bed with us—” she stops to bite her lip and suppress another moan, then exhales loudly and finishes, “— he always makes them into a hot needy mess.”

“I’ll bet,” he murmurs. She notices where one of his hands has gone, Keith is _stroking_ himself, he’s getting off to this, and fuck, that makes it hotter.

“He knows how to use his hands, he’s confident —” she gasps, Robin’s hands get firmer as she says, “he just, he just goes everywhere, and, he does these things with his tongue…”

She’s not being coherent, but it doesn’t seem to matter, Keith is moaning at her words and jerking faster, no doubt picturing what Robin’s mouth would feel like on his cock, and the thought of _that_ is so sexy it drives her closer to her release, her belly tensing and clenching as she reaches that peak.

“Robin!” she gasps, running her hand through his hair as she shudders and sighs.

“Fuck,” Keith moans into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. He’s good with his mouth, too, he uses his teeth more than Robin, but it’s _good,_ and the feel of them both on her has her climbing high and fast, her back arching as she grinds into Robin’s mouth, making sounds that should be embarrassing, and fuck, she’s close, the both of them on her, Keith whispering dirty words about her husband’s lips and tongue between hot kisses, Robin’s… everything working her up in the most sensitive places and, oh!

She is right on the edge when Robin stops entirely. He’s left her so close she nearly teeters off the edge herself, but she fights it, keeps herself from falling into bliss, then gasps, “What— are— you — doing?”

Robin chuckles and moves to her side, so she’s in between him and Keith. “I think you’re sufficiently worked up now.”

“I’d still be ready if you finished me,” she grumbles grumpily.

“True but…” he combs his fingers through her hair. “I’d rather see you come on him.”

She can feel her skin heat at his words. She is lucky — _very_ lucky. He’s never been a jealous man, it’s not in him, but taking excitement in seeing her pleasure herself on another man, that’s on a totally different level.

Regina presses a quick peck to his lips before turning to Keith and raising her eyebrows.

“Ready, then?” Keith asks gruffly.

She nods, and he leans and stretches a long arm to his night stand, taking out a condom and putting it on. She straddles him again, definitely wanting to be on top, definitely wanting to be sure she can take something of this length.

She takes Keith’s now-covered cock in her hands. She bites her lip and looks to Robin, who is being more than encouraging about this.

And then she starts to sink herself down on Keith.

He’s thick, not too terribly moreso than Robin, though, so the _width_ isn’t really much of a shock, except for the fact she’s been anticipating and needing it, and Robin had only worked her up with only his tongue or one finger inside her, so she’s stretching deliciously around him as he slides further in. Thank god for Robin and his mouth, because this feels _good,_ there’s not a hint of discomfort.

He goes in deep, deep to the point it feels like _almost_ too much, but she’s plenty aroused and this is just… good. She breathes out, then slowly raises and lowers herself back down on him.

Okay, this is working. On the way down she feels the tip of him pressing into that spot deep inside her that draws out that needy ache inside her, has her craving for more. She takes a deep breath in and starts to move on him slightly faster.

“Mm, god that’s it,” Keith groans, “yes, please…”

She’s enjoying this, the way he’s talking, not all men have mastered dirty talk in a way that’s not demeaning, gross or just plain unsexy. But there’s something about Keith’s voice, the way he looks when he moans and pleases, that ramps everything up.

She picks up the pace.

“God, yes,” Keith groans, “fuck, so… mm! So tight, so warm, mm, take my cock, god, take my everything…. _shit!”_

He closes his eyes tight and for a second she worries he might have already come, but when he opens his eyes he’s focused and determined, nodding at her, “Fuck, so good, you’re incredible, please, faster…”

She lets the compliments and adrenaline get to her head and makes the mistake of looking at Robin. He’s… well, he’s looking at her as if she were the hottest thing on the planet right now, appreciating her every move.

It turns her on further, has her riding even _faster_ , throwing her head back as he rubs against her, but, oh!

She slid back into a new position, one that isn’t _quite_ as good for one of Keith’s length. He hits the back of her in a way that’s not exactly unpleasant but definitely doesn’t feel right. She winces, losing the rhythm she was in before. Keith grits his teeth and struggles out a, “Sorry,” and something tells her she isn’t the first woman to experience this with him.

“S’fine,” she mutters back, still bouncing on his cock, trying to find the right position again, the one that was making her feel so good, but now that she knows the _wrong_ position could be painful, she’s being a bit too cautious and in her own head, she has to get out of that, she has to—

Robin’s hands are on her, sliding up her side, rubbing over where Keith is firmly gripping at her hip (why is that hot, just seeing him smooth his hand over another mans?) and she starts to get back into it. Robin cups at her breast and she groans, god, she’s so grateful for him.

His hand slides down her stomach as she rides, slowly, swiveling her hips to find the right spot. Meanwhile Robin — bless him, works his way down, down, until she can feel his thumb pressing hard against her clit.

“Oh!” she groans.

“God yes,” Keith groans. He’s moved one of his hands from her hips to give Robin room to touch her, Robin’s arm is draped across his chest, and _that_ is sexy, that and the things he’s doing with his fingers, the way he’s watching her while another man is inside her, fuck, they’ve shared glances before, but their eyes have never been so locked.

She’s riding faster, any anxiety from that minor hiccup leaves her now, his hand is pressing against her, everything feels so _heavenly_ as she climbs toward that peak.

When she looks down at Keith she finds he’s looking at her _husband,_ at his body (at his cock) oh god, that shouldn’t turn her on so much, his eyes dart back to her, and he looks just as satisfied with the view.

She looks at Robin to see if he noticed but it appears he hasn’t; he’s fully focused on her.

“Feel good, love?”

“So good,” she pants back, “Feels so good inside me, with you touching me…”

“You look gorgeous,” Keith pants, “when you’re fucking me like this, you’re — mm! Just fantastic, I—”

“Can’t believe you get this all the time,” he grunts, looking at Robin, not in jealousy, maybe in respect, between flushed cheeks and panted breath, they have a moment, a smile that gets to her, while his cock is thumping over and over against her g-spot… The two of them under her, both focused on her, sharing her, oh, fuck!

She grabs Robin’s wrist and pushes it away. “Too close,” she gasps, “want this, mm! A bit longer.”

“Do you?” Robin asks, his voice all low and raspy.

She nods vigorously as she fucks harder against Keith.

She’s close, but she’s close to coming just from Keith’s cock, and it’s been a while since she’s had that, and that’s good, the recovery period isn’t as long, she can be with Robin right after if she only comes this way.

“That’s it, babe,” he whispers, “Go for it, take what you want.”

She sneaks a glance at Robin and he’s stroking himself now, his other hand is on her leg, just touching her lightly, making himself known while watching them, she fucking loves how into this he is, god she loves him so much.

“Ugh, fuck,” Keith groans, and he’s looking at Robin again, “god, please come for me…”

She’s not even sure who he’s speaking to, her ability to reason dulled by the building, aching pleasure that is spreading over her in pulsing, quaking currents, fuck….

“Come on me, come on my cock, oh god, please, I—”

Keith’s moans take her over the edge, and she feels herself free falling, pleasure bursting through her, swimming in her veins and shooting up her spine, leaving her dizzy and breathless.

She’s vaguely aware of Keith’s orgasm if only for the sounds he makes, the _OhmyfuckingGod, fuck, feels so good,_ and _yes, please, come on me!_

She rides it out, and it’s an odd feeling, her clit still swollen and sensitive, but feeling so oddly satisfied at the same time. There’s no space between Keith and Robin, they are both so close, so when she can manage to slide herself off Keith, she moves to Robin’s far side, kissing him as she comes back down to earth.

“Fuck,” Keith groans, “you’ve no idea how hard I just came.”

“Mm, I bet I do,” Robin answers, and Regina can only smile as she wraps her arms around her husband, only vaguely aware of Keith leaving the bed, she assumes to head to the bathroom and take off his condom.

She turns to her husband, who has valiantly been holding back on his own pleasure for too long.  He deserves a  _lot_ of attention right now and she is going to give it to him.

The night isn't over yet. 


End file.
